X-O Manowar Vol 4 19
| Series = X-O Manowar 2017 | Volume = 4 | Issue = 19 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation NEW ARC! NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “AGENT” – PART 1! Celebrating the 75th issue overall of X-O MANOWAR since 2012! Beyond time, space, and reality, there lies the Unknown…and now it’s coming here! When soldiers from a mysterious foreign realm arrive on Earth, it’s up to the armored Visigoth known as X-O Manowar – newly returned to the planet and now the leader of his own elite G.A.T.E. unit – to deal with the intrusion. But are these otherworldly emissaries truly the threat they appear to be, or does a larger danger loom over the Valiant Universe still? Worlds collide as Eisner Award-nominated writer Matt Kindt (ETERNITY, Grass Kings) and incendiary artist Juan José Ryp (BRITANNIA) bring a new plane of existence crashing down upon our own in a brand-new jumping-on point for 2017’s best-selling series! Agent, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed superior * Sheila Villains: * ''Unknown Contact'' ** ** Other Characters: ''' * * Fire fighters * * ** ** '''Locations: * 4th Century * ''Alien World'' } * ** * ** * ** crash site }} * ** G.A.T.E. Headquarters Items: * * ** Vehicles: * Time Capsule Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), with & (B), ©, & (Pre-Order), (1:20), Mico Suayan (1:50), (Baltimore), (NYCC) * Editors: (assistant), * Executive Editor: }} Synopsis Notes * This is the 75th issue (monthly publication) featuring "X-O Manowar" since Valiant Entertainment's relaunch of the Valiant Universe in 2012: ** #1-50 – ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3) #1-50 (2012-2016) *** #51 – *** #52 – *** #53 – *** #54 – *** #55 – *** #56 – ** #57-75 – ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4) #1-19 (2017-present) Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:XO2017 019 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg|'Cover A' by Kenneth Rocafort XO2017 019 COVER-B QUAH.jpg|'Cover B' by Alan Quah with Komikaki Studio featuring Sean Lee XO2017 019 COVER-C SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover C' by Mico Suayan XO2017 019 PRE-ORDER PORTACIO.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition' by Whilce Portacio & Raymund Lee XO2017 019 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING GUEDES.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Renato Guedes XO2017 019 VARIANT-75TH SUAYAN.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Cover' by Mico Suayan XO2017 019 VARIANT-BALTIMORE-COMIC-CON METCALF.jpg|'Baltimore Comic-Con Exclusive Cover' by Jason Metcalf XO2017 019 VARIANT-NYCC SIMONSON.jpg|'New York Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Walt Simonson Cover Art (without sticker) XO2017 019 COVER-A ROCAFORT-ALT.jpg|'Cover A' by Kenneth Rocafort XO2017 019 COVER-B QUAH-ALT.jpg|'Cover B' by Alan Quah with Komikaki Studio featuring Sean Lee XO2017 019 COVER-C SUAYAN-ALT.jpg|'Cover C' by Mico Suayan XO2017 019 PRE-ORDER PORTACIO-ALT.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition' by Whilce Portacio & Raymund Lee XO2017 019 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING GUEDES-ALT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Renato Guedes XO2017 019 VARIANT-75TH SUAYAN-ALT.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Cover' by Mico Suayan Textless Cover Art XO2017 019 COVER-B QUAH-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Alan Quah with Komikaki Studio featuring Sean Lee XO2017 019 VARIANT-75TH SUAYAN-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Cover Textless' by Mico Suayan Preview XO2017 019 001.jpg XO2017 019 002.jpg XO2017 019 003.jpg XO2017 019 004.jpg XO2017 019 005.jpg XO2017 019 006.jpg Related References External links